


A Kiss on the Knee

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [26]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Massage, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: It's nice to spend quiet time working side by side, though deciding what to do when the work is done is trickier.





	A Kiss on the Knee

**Author's Note:**

> [Sadzhik](https://toyhou.se/2852682.sadzhik), a charismatic perfumer who finds himself oddly charmed by Amaudru  
[Amaudru](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=199199&tab=dragon&did=22484460), a blood mage exiled from his home who is continually baffled at Sadzhik's interest in him
> 
> Borrowing Amaudru from the lovely [zweis](https://zweis-fr.tumblr.com/) again!

Sadzhik stares off into space, tapping his pen against his bottom lip. The quiet scratch of another pen fills the quiet of the room and Sadzhik smiles, watching Amaudru frown in concentration as he fills page after page of his hand-bound journal with notes and diagrams. Though he’s all the way at the other end of the couch, Sadzhik sits sideways with his feet resting against Amaudru’s hip, a small point of warm contact. 

He returns to his own notebook, jotting down a few concepts to develop into new perfumes. Sitting in the tea shop the other day the scent of his jasmine tea had mingled beautifully with someone else’s brew; the combination has lingered in his mind. Some kind of berry, maybe… he’ll have to go back to investigate. 

Sadzhik realizes he’s frowning, and then registers that the annoyance isn’t his. That, and the background noise of Amaudru writing has stopped. He looks over - Amaudru still frowns down at his journal, but there’s a frustrated edge thrumming in the background that wasn’t there before. Sadzhik nudges his hip with a foot. “Hey. Something wrong?” 

Amaudru blinks, startled out of his thoughts. Glancing at Sadzhik, he grimaces. “Sorry. I forgot - well.” He flips his journal shut, tossing it and his pen on the end table. “Should probably call it a day anyway.” 

“No need to apologize,” Sadzhik says easily. Amaudru sighs and drops his head against the back of the couch. Sadzhik knows he feels a measure of guilt for - as Amaudru thinks of it - “inflicting” his emotions upon him. He hopes through enough assurances he can at least lessen that guilt, since he recognizes that eliminating it completely would be foolishly optimistic. 

“Well then,” Sadzhik says, closing his own notebook and setting it aside. “Thoughts for the rest of the afternoon?” Amaudru doesn’t respond, and Sadzhik laughs softly, nudging him with his foot again. “Amaudru?” 

“Mm?” Amaudru mumbles. He sets his hand on Sadzhik’s ankle, rubbing the soft skin there. His hands are a little rough with scars and calluses, but Sadzhik still murmurs in appreciation, stretching his leg further into Amaudru’s lap. 

“I asked if you had any thoughts for how we’d spend the rest of the afternoon,” Sadzhik says, tucking his arms behind his head. He lets his eyes fall half-closed, sensing more than watching Amaudru ponder it. His fingers draw idle, absentminded circles as he thinks, trailing from Sadzhik’s ankle up to his calf. 

_ Or maybe not so absentminded_, Sadzhik thinks, as a steady, familiar warmth grows in Amaudru’s emotions. Amaudru shifts to kneel on the couch cushion between Sadzhik’s feet, both hands curling around his calves. 

“You have an idea, then?” Sadzhik says, letting a knowing smile curl his lips. Amaudru flushes, glancing away. 

“Maybe,” he says. Sadzhik loves the edge of roughness in his voice already, something he can conjure with only the right glance, the right smile. And when Amaudru’s hands start to move again, gently massaging down Sadzhik’s calves, Sadzhik sighs. Every touch is so _ reverent. _He adores it - adores Amaudru. 

Guessing where this is going - all right, perhaps he’s trying to encourage it - Sadzhik draws the light fabric of his skirt up his legs, letting it pool in his lap for now. Amaudru’s breath hitches when Sadzhik’s thighs are bared, that low heat sparking a bit. His massage only falters a moment. 

Obligingly, Amaudru’s hands slide upward when he finishes with Sadzhik’s calves. They skim over his inner thighs, and Sadzhik shivers, that light touch making warmth bloom in his own cheeks. Amaudru quickly readjusts, though, hands shifting to rub at the outside of Sadzhik’s thighs instead.

“Tease,” Sadzhik says, low and playful. Amaudru bites his lip on what might even be a laugh. 

“Just thought it might be nice to relax,” he says. He turns his head, pressing his lips to Sadzhik’s knee. Seemingly unable to stop himself, he drops another a little further up, and another. Sadzhik shifts a little, a soft noise of pleasure slipping from his mouth. 

“And I’m to relax with you between my legs, am I?” Sadzhik murmurs. “With your lips on my thighs? I think you know what that does to me.” 

Amaudru glances up. “You… want me to move?” 

Sadzhik laughs. “No.” He hooks his legs around Amaudru’s chest, tugging him off-balance so he topples onto Sadzhik’s chest with a breathy sound of surprise. “Well, not much anyway.” 

Amaudru blinks, levering himself up a little so as not to crush him. He stops when Sadzhik brings a hand up to touch his cheek, tracing the line of a scar. It makes Amaudru go quiet, and Sadzhik gives him another smile, gentle and reassuring. 

“I like you right where you are,” Sadzhik says, and draws him down into a kiss. Which, while not entirely relaxing in itself, certainly ends up being a good way to spend the remainder of the afternoon.


End file.
